


Nie tak się stało

by gizmolog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Mistakes, possibilities
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Tony mógł zginąć na wiele różnych sposobów - takie ryzyko zawodowe, a poza tym każdy kiedyś umrze, prawda? Tylko jeśli naprawdęmusiałumrzeć, to czy jego śmierć naprawdę musiała być tym najgorszym, co mogło się stać? Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Gibbsa.





	Nie tak się stało

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is Not What Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445208) by Drag0nst0rm. 



Nie tak się stało:

Tony nie przykleił znowu palców McGee'ego do jego klawiatury. McGee nie odpłacił mu się, przemaczając go wodą z jakichś zraszaczy... znowu.

To nie był grudzień. Gibbs nie powiedział im obu, żeby po prostu wrócili do pracy na miejscu zbrodni.

DiNozzo nie dostał kaszlu, który przeszedł w przeziębienie. Nie zbywał wszystkich prób okazania troski o jego zdrowie tak długo, aż tydzień później zgiął się wpół w ataku kaszlu i Gibbs kazał mu iść do domu, żeby trochę odpoczął.

DiNozzo nie przepadł jak kamień w wodę na kolejne dwa dni. Abby nie zjawiła się w jego mieszkaniu, cała zmartwiona, i nie zaciągnęła go potem do szpitala.

Lekarze nie rzucali słowami w rodzaju _płuca całe w bliznach_ i _komplikacje_.

Gibbs nie spędził całej tamtej nocy przy jego szpitalnym łóżku. McGee nie wpadał każdego dnia, jąkając się po raz pierwszy od lat. DiNozzo nie kpił sobie z niego bezlitośnie pomiędzy jednym kaszlnięciem a drugim.

Nie pogorszyło mu się.

Linia pokazująca bicie jego serca nie stała się całkiem pozioma.

Gibbs nie poszedł do domu i nie walił w ścianę, i nie wrzeszczał najpierw na świat, później na McGee'ego, później na dyrektora, później...

To nie ma znaczenia, bo tak się nie stało.

Nie tak się stało:

DiNozzo nie pracował jako agent pod przykrywką. Nie uśmiechał się i nie żartował, i nie wydawał się tak niesamowicie pewny, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie żartował sobie, że jego szef się starzeje, kiedy Gibbs wlepiał słabnący wzrok w jego notatki, sprawozdania z wykonywania zadania.

Sprawa nie toczyła się doskonale przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie.

DiNozzo nie został zdemaskowany w trzecim.

Nie zajęło im zbyt wiele czasu, zanim się w tym zorientowali.

Nie trwało kolejne dwa tygodnie, aż w końcu go znaleźli.

Nie było za późno.

Ducky nie badał ciała tak zmaltretowanego, że prawie nie można go było rozpoznać.

Zespół nie został w budynku do czasu, kiedy doszli do tego, kto jest winny, tylko po to, żeby dojść do wniosku, że dowody nie będą wiarygodne dla sądu.

Gibbs nie przeszedł na ciemną stronę i nie powystrzelał odpowiedzialnych ludzi.

Nie musieli ruszyć za nim. Zbyt wiele osób nie dowiedziało się o tym, więc nie dało się tego ukryć.

Gibbs nie wiedział, co stanie się dalej. Nie uniósł broni, o której agenci nie wiedzieli, że nie jest naładowana.

Żółtodziób, który zajął miejsce DiNozza w zespole, nie stał się nerwowy i nie wsadził kuli w...

To nie ma znaczenia, bo tak się nie stało.

Nie tak się stało:

Nie dowiedzieli się, że ktoś grozi Gibbsowi. DiNozzo nie przykleił się do niego bardziej, niż gdyby użył kleju.

Nie byli na ulicy, idąc po kawę.

Na dachu nie czekał strzelec.

DiNozzo nie popchnął Gibbsa na ziemię i nie upadł na niego.

Kula nie trafiła DiNozza w głowę.

Gibbs nie...

To nie ma znaczenia, bo tak się nie stało.

Gibbs _pragnął_ , żeby to było to, co się stało. Byłby w stanie żyć z takim biegiem zdarzeń.

(Albo nie musiałby. Jedno z tych dwóch.)

Nie byłoby jego winą, gdyby DiNozzo zachorował. Nie byłoby jego winą, gdyby DiNozzo został zdemaskowany.

(Był dowódcą zespołu. Wszystko, co przytrafiało się jego zespołowi, było jego winą.)

 _Byłoby_ jego winą, gdyby DiNozzo umarł, ochraniając go, ale DiNozzo nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Kochał swoją robotę. Idea śmierci podczas jej wykonywania, _takiej_ śmierci - bywają gorsze rzeczy.

(On wiedział o tym aż za dobrze.)

Stało się tak:

Nie był już taki młody, jak kiedyś. Nie miał już tak dobrego wzroku. Nie miał już tak szybkiego refleksu.

Nadal był wystarczająco dobry, żeby móc pracować w terenie. Wszystkie testy na to wskazywały. Nie _tak_ dobry nie jest równoznaczne z niewystarczająco dobry. Zawsze był najlepszy. _Nadal_ był najlepszy, według jego zespołu.

To było rutynowe zatrzymanie, a przynajmniej byłoby, gdyby nie awaria systemu łączności i fakt, że zostali zaskoczeni, więc nie mieli kamizelek. Gibbs myślał, że DiNozzo wciąż był po lewej stronie budynku, nie za nim.

Kiedy usłyszał hałas, odwrócił się. Było ciemno. DiNozzo zaczął coś mówić, ale jego głos nie brzmiał jak zwykle. Wcześniej nakrzyczał się sporo na podejrzanego. Jego głos był najpewniej zachrypnięty.

Tony miał w ręce broń. Oczywiście, że miał. Szukali przecież podejrzanego.

Gibbs to wszystko wiedział. Później. Ale ta sprawa miała dla Gibbsa za dużo skojarzeń - były żołnierz piechoty morskiej, członkowie rodziny nie żyli, umarł w samotności - było ciemno, DiNozzo był odrobinę zbyt inny niż normalnie, żeby można go było łatwo rozpoznać, nie było go tam, gdzie Gibbs się go spodziewał, miał broń...

Gibbs strzelił.

To nie był też tak dobry strzał jak te, które oddawał kiedyś. Nawet z takiej odległości. Nie trafił w głowę ani w serce. Nie był nawet pewny, gdzie dokładnie trafił, w ciemności nie potrafił tego określić, ale DiNozzo upadł dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy Gibbs zorientował się, co zrobił.

W sekundę był obok niego na podłodze, naciskał na ranę, wzywał wsparcie przez system łączności, który nie działał.

\- Szefie? - szepnął DiNozzo bardzo cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie, z gardłem ściśniętym na drugiej sylabie. Był zagubiony. Zdezorientowany.

\- Trzymaj się, Tony, trzymaj się. Masz zostać ze mną!

Ale ciało nie może działać dalej dzięki czystej sile uporu. Nie aż tak długo. Nie kiedy straciło tyle krwi.

Shannon. Kelly. Kate. Jenny. Franks. Jack.

(Jak wielu innych?)

DiNozzo.

(Jak wiele może znieść jeden człowiek?)

Pomścił ich wszystkich. Wszystkich tych, którzy musieli zostać pomszczeni. Zrobił, co mógł.

(Co zrobił Ahab, kiedy biały wieloryb okazał się być nim samym?)

\- Szefie? - zawołał McGee w trzeszczącej słuchawce. - Myślę, że naprawiłem problem. Mamy podejrzanego. Gdzie jesteś? Widziałeś Tony'ego?

(- Szefie? - szepnął Tony.)

\- _Teraz_ go naprawił - mruknął Tony. - Zawsze chciał być starszym agentem terenowym. To chyba praktykuś będzie miał teraz swoją szansę.

Nie był prawdziwy. Tak jak Kate kiedyś nie była.

\- Szefie? - zawołał McGee. - Słyszysz mnie?

Nie było kogo zastrzelić. Nie było nic do zrobienia. Nie było nikogo do obwiniania, tylko on sam.

Tylko martwy agent i drwiący duch, i broń.

Jack nigdy nie chciał, żeby Gibbs dotykał tej broni.

\- Szefie?

Właśnie tak się stało.

To ma znaczenie, bo tak się stało.

Ale nawet Tony z tymi swoimi ostrymi na pierwszy rzut oka słowami nie miał żadnych sugestii, co na niebiosa Gibbs miał teraz zrobić.


End file.
